Metalfoes
"Metalfoes", known as "Metalphosis" (メタルフォーゼ Metarufōze) in the OCG is an archetype of FIRE Psychic-Type monsters that debuted in The Dark Illusion. "Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer" and "True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher" appear to have a relation to this archetype, as seen in "Metamorformation" and "Metalfoes Combination", respectively. Design Etymology "Metalphosis" is a portmanteau of "Metal" and "Metamorphosis". While the Pendulum Monsters of this archetype are named after real life metals/alloy, the mythical and legendary metals/alloy are used for Fusion Monsters. Appearance The monsters of this archetype are based on the anime Megazone 23 and Genesis Climber MOSPEADA, the latter of which has been adapted into Robotech. The Fusion Monsters resemble the Pendulum Monsters' motorcycles transformed into power suits, as depicted in "Metalfoes Fusion" and seen with "Goldriver" and "Orihulk", the latter of which resembles the MOSPEADA unit in its battle form. Other Metalfoes members are based off other popular anime such as Akira and Fullmetal Alchemist. Playing style The Main Deck "Metalfoes" monsters are comprised of Normal Pendulum Monsters that all have the Pendulum Effect to destroy one of the player's own cards and Set a "Metalfoes" Spell or Trap Card from the Deck. Their playstyle is similar to the "Igknight" archetype, which are also FIRE-Attribute Normal Pendulum Monsters that destroy themselves to search out other cards. Due to them requiring any "face-up" card to detonate and have their effects going, they are largely splashable as they can be mixed with several monsters/card or archetypes that benefit from destruction such as "Yang Zing" in order to generate multiple advantage in rapid succession. Aside from Pendulum Summoning, this archetype can Fusion Summon with "Metalfoes Fusion", which can easily return itself to the Deck for a free draw; it can then can be searched out again with the Pendulum "Metalfoes" monsters to repeat the process. "Metalfoes Combination" can be used with "Painful Decision" to gain more field advantage from Fusion Summons. Furthermore, most "Metalfoes" Fusion Monsters require completely generic materials - requiring any monster within a certain ATK range - further emphasizing their splashability and capacity for mixing with other Decks with little problem. Mixing in other Pendulum archetypes can allow for powerful field presence, using Pendulum Monsters as materials from the field, and Pendulum Summoning those materials back from the Extra Deck later. The effect of "Metalfoes Orichalc" gives all "Metalfoes" monsters double piercing damage, which allows them to benefit from cards that force your opponent's monsters into Defense Position, such as "Book of Moon," "Book of Eclipse," "Swords of Concealing Light," and "Quaking Mirror Force", though "Book of Eclipse" can allow the other player to draw cards for any monsters they have left at the end of the turn and should be used for game finishing plays (or forcing your opponent to Deck out if possible). "Swords of Concealing Light" prevents the opponent's monsters from changing their battle positions while it is on the field, and "Quaking Mirror Force" prevents the affected monsters from changing their battle positions at all. Alternatively the player can also focus on the Field Spell "Metamorformation" which renders all non-effect "Metalfoes" monsters unaffected by the opponent's cards effects while giving them a 300 ATK/DEF boost, making otherwise simple monsters into far more formidable threats. References